In general, the soles of each pair of shoes have a non-slip design that allows the wearer to walk stably and safely. However, when the wearer walks in the snow or on icy roads, this non-slip effect of the soles is not enough. It is necessary to wear snow boots having a cleat design, or the shoes are fitted with shoe covers having spikes to increase the grip and friction between the sole and the ground.
However, when the wearer goes back indoors, the soles having spikes are prone to damage the floor. Therefore, the wearer needs to take off the snow boots or the shoe covers before entering the house. It is quite inconvenient for the wearer to change shoes or put on/take off shoe covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,205, titled “SOLE ARRANGEMENT AND SHOE”, discloses shoes with retractable spikes. A shoe 2 comprises a sole arrangement 4. The sole arrangement 4 is characterized in that it comprises an upper sole member 20, a locking sole member 30, and a lower sole member 50. The spikes 1 are accommodated in the sole arrangement 4. In this invention, by pulling the locking sole member 30, the lower sole member 50 is movably attached to the upper sole member 20, allowing the lower sole member 50 to move in a vertical direction relative to the upper sole member 20. The spikes 21 are moveable relative to the lower sole member 50.
Although in this invention the spikes 21 can be controlled to freely protrude out and retract in the bottom of the shoe 2 to improve the convenience of use, the displacement of the locking sole member 30 may be different because the force applied by each person is different during operation. It is inconvenient to move the locking sole member 30 back to the original position. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.